tales from the heart
by greentotoyo
Summary: this is my second story! well this story has really nothing to do with couples so i didnt make any but i like kyo x tohru yukis just dumb enjoy!
1. zodiac leaders

This is my second story I'm so excited! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket but if I did it would be cool right?

* * *

(It's a normal day Shigure has a letter)

Shigure: Kyo, Yuki, Tohru

Kyo: what?

Yuki: what?

Tohru: what?

Shigure: we got a letter!

Kyo: really? We got a letter! Wow like that ever happens (sarcastically)

Yuki: who's it from?

Shigure: mmmh it doesn't say it just says to Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru how strange

Kyo: well open it

Shigure: ok he opens the letter

Shigure Kyo and Yuki

I'm coming for a visit yay! I can't wait to see you guys again!

And I want to meet this Tohru girl

I hope you're all good. Make sure you tell the rest of the Sohmas that I'm coming ok?

I'll see you in a week!

Love,

Flamery

P.S. I'm taking Kohaku with me he begged to come

Shigure: oh Flamery is coming over how nice

Tohru: who's she? Another zodiac?

Shigure: Flamery is not a zodiac but more like the zodiac leader see there are four zodiac leaders and they stand for: love friendship courage and wisdom actually Akito is one anyway Flamery is the phoenix of love she is the one who planed the zodiac party and Kohaku is the lion of courage. They are supposed to take care of the zodiacs on earth.

Kyo: take care of us how? They've never helped me before! And Akito just makes it worse!

Shigure: I don't understand it much ether

Tohru: which one is Akito?

Shigure: Akito is the chained dragon of friendship

Tohru: chained? What does it mean?

Shigure: he wears the chains of misery

Kyo: friendship? He's not friendly!

Tohru: maybe that's why he's miserable! He needs a friend! I'll become his friend! Then maybe he'll be nicer!

Yuki: Tohru please don't try he'll hurt you

Kyo: anyway he causes misery so he should die miserable!

Yuki: at least we agree on something

Shigure: that's not nice but it is true

Tohru: do they change forms when you hug them

Shigure: who?

Tohru: the zodiac leaders

Shigure: oh, no they don't. They are supposed to only change when it's absolutely necessary

Yuki: well we should tell the others that Flamery coming

Kyo: I guess so but I'm not going to Akito's to tell him

Yuki: me neither

Shigure: I have work to do

Kyo: no you don't all you're going to do is sleep

Tohru: I could go tell him

Kyo: no why don't you go tell Kisa and Hiro?

Tohru: ok

To be continued

* * *

Hope you like my story! Please review! And if you want you can give me ideas of what you think should happen next. Happy holidays! 


	2. i'm here!

Hey I'm back! Sorry with all this holiday spirit I forgot about this story anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket! But I should!

* * *

Flamery: I'm here!

Yuki: glad you could make it Flamery (smiles sweetly)

Kohaku: Yuki heads up

Yuki: why?

(Kohaku throws a turnip at Yuki's head and it hits him right in the middle of his face)

Kohaku: your nightmare begins uhhhh… now

Yuki: crap

Kohaku: hahahaha

Yuki: _why does he have to pick on me why not Kyo?_

Kohaku: easy because Kyo gets picked on by you so I pick on you so you know how it feels!

Yuki: how can you read my mind!

Kohaku: I'm psychic

Yuki: no you're psycho

Flamery: boys boys…… shut up

Shigure: hi Flamery, Kohaku how are you?

Flamery: peachy

Kohaku: I want food

Shigure: Tohru will be home soon and she'll make a nice dinner for us

Kohaku: so where's carrot top?

Shigure think he's on the roof

Kohaku: ok

To be continued

* * *

Sorry so short writers block I want you answer a question

Who should be Kohaku's brother/sister?

1.Haru

2.Hiro

3.Kaugra

4.Kisa

Please answer! Lul! Buh bye


	3. kohaku's past

Hey I'm back sorry it took so long for me to update forgot about it! I decided to have Haru as his brother

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket but I'm working on it!

* * *

Tohru: I'm home!

Shigure: oh good Tohru I would like you to meet Flamery and Kohaku

Flamery: nice to finally meet you Tohru I've heard so much about you

Tohru: oh the pleasures all mine

(Kohaku grabs Tohru's arm)

Kohaku: make me food

Tohru: ok (sweat drop)

Flamery: sorry he's an idiot

Yuki: yes he is

Kohaku: Yuki?

Yuki: yes?

Kohaku: do you like being punched?

Yuki: no!

Kohaku: ok

(Haru walks in)

Haru: Yuki I… (He sees Kohaku and becomes very quiet)

Kohaku: hi Haru!

Haru (turns to Shigure): what is he doing here?

Shigure: he came for a visit

Haru: why? Does he want to try and kill me again?

Kohaku: Haru I'm sorry for what I did

Haru: sorry doesn't make the nightmares go away

(He walks out)

Kohaku: he hates me

Yuki: doesn't everybody?

(Kohaku gets up and kicks Yuki in the face so hard he faints)

Kohaku: never joke about that Yuki (walks out)

Tohru: EP! What do we do? Yuki are you ok!

Shigure: he'll be fine Tohru

Flamery: I guess I should go talk to Kohaku

Shigure: wait a few minutes let him blow of some steam

Flamery: ok

Tohru: why does Haru hate Kohaku so much?

Flamery: he has a part of the zodiac curse that is kind of a blend between Haru's and Kyo's when he gets really mad he turns into a demon and goes into a uncontrollable rage and once when that happened he took out the anger on Haru that nearly killed him

Tohru: that's horrible

Flamery: yes I think I should go get him now

(Kyo walks in)

Kyo: yawn huh? (Sees Yuki passed out) what happened!

Flamery: Kohaku got mad at Yuki

Kyo: cool! I can't believe I missed it

Flamery: anyway, how are you doing Kyo?

Kyo: great

* * *

**To be continued**

Hope you like it review!


	4. kohaku

Hi back again bit of a cliffie last time so ya…

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket

* * *

Flamery: Haku?

Shigure: Kohaku?

Tohru: Kohaku?

Kyo: Kohaku where the hell are you? God we've been search for an hour where could he be?

Flamery: I hope he's not hurt

Shigure: don't worry I'm sure he's fine

Flamery: I know maybe a bird can find him!

Tohru: a bird?

Flamery: yes I can control birds (suddenly a few birds land in the trees around her) ok birds find Haku!

Birds: tweet! (They fly off)

A few minutes later

Flamery: yay one found him!

Kyo: finally

They follow the bird to where Kohaku is

Flamery: Haku? Are you ok? Are you hurt? I was worried

Kohaku: I'm sorry I shouldn't have run off I didn't mean to make you worry

Flamery: its ok Yuki shouldn't have said that

Kohaku: he was right though nobody likes me

Flamery: that isn't true Kyo likes you Shigure likes you and most importantly I like you if I didn't I wouldn't have married you

Kohaku: my own brother hates me

Flamery: he doesn't hate you he's just scared he'll get over it

Kohaku: what can I do to make him understand that I'm sorry?

Flamery: I don't know but you've always got me to talk to

Kohaku: I love you

Flamery: I love you too want to go back now?

Kohaku: yes

Flamery: ok let's go

Flamery and Kohaku get back to Shigure's house

Shigure: oh Kohaku I'm so glad you're back safe we were worried

Tohru: would you like something to eat?

Kohaku: yes please

To be continued

* * *

Well read and review hope you liked this chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen asai! For not updateing in a looooooooooong time! Forgive me? I went to Australia for school trip thingy… for that long OMG it was fun but don't be too jealous it wasn't that fun because I spent it with my crazy strict teachers! Anyway… enjoy!

Disclaimer don't own don't get paid

* * *

Warning: kohakus a potty mouth!

Eaely in the morning flammery is up waking everyone else up

Flammery: time to see Akito Onii-chan!

Kohaku: how many times do I fucking times have do i to fucking tell you I HATE

AKITO! God flammery you can be so stupid!

Flammery (getting pisseddoesn't like being yelled at face turning red with anger): WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!

Kohaku: I love you my presious ray of sunshine who loves me enough not to kill me

Flammery(done with anger): good! That's what I thought you said

(yuki walks in)

yuki: youre so weak kohaku 'presious ray of sunshine' pathetic

(kyo walks in and grabs the milk from the fridge)

kohaku: shut up mr. wear-diapers-till-six

kyo: you wore diapers till you were you were six! Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha

yuki: kyo baka hes lying

(shagure comes in)

shagure: yuki yuki yuki you kno as well as I that haku never lies

(in the backround you hear kyo laughing his head off and then choking on his spit)

flammery: anyway who wants to go to akitos with me and haku?

(nobody)

kohaku: see nobody likes akito

flammery: whatever guess its just me and you!

To be continued

* * *

R&R! love ya! sorry about the errors my coms not working right 


	6. yaaay brains!

Hey got inspired during Am. Studies from what? I DON'T KNOW! Guess it was boring anyway… enjoy by the way I'm just gonna try to write this in story format instead of a script thing

Disclaimer: don't own don't get paid

* * *

"Well we're off to Akito's!" Flamery said happily "yippee" Haku said sarcastically "flame put your helmet on so we can go" he felt like he would rather be in a cage with a raging bull rather then be in the same room as Akito. Well they put their helmets on and went on the road to Akito's on Haku's motorbike (hes cool isn't he?)

Meanwhile back at Shigure's house Tohru woke up (finally) "what a buetful morning" she said yawning "now what should I make for breakfast?" she wondered out loud as she walked out of her room and accentdentally bumped into Shigure making him poof into a dog "oh sorry Shigure I didn't mean to bump into you Shigure" she said "oh that's alright Tohru you I know you didn't mean to now you'd better go before I cha…" POOF he transformed into a person again "oh no where are my clothes?" he wondered as he started looking for them "here Th the they are shi shi Shigure" she stuttered as she held up his kimono "thank you Tohru" he said trying to get his kimono on.

"Akitooooooooooo onii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" flamery called through the house "Akito… opp he's not here lets go!" Haku said as he starts to put on his helmet on "I'm right here stop yelling" Akito stated as he walked in the room "Akito onii-chan!" Flamery screamed as she tried to give him a hug, but finally gave up " nice to see you again Akito onii-chan" Haku said trying to be nice "don't call me that you will call me Sohma-san" Akito said meanly "AKITO ONII-CHAN STOP BEING MEAN TO KOHAKU" Flamery screamed "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO FIGHT!" "easy because I don't like him being with you" Akito said harshly "oh your just jealous because I can actually find a girl" "I'm not jealous I just don't like you or the thought of you being my brother-in-law" "jealous" "got to hell" "you" "no you"...

To be continued

* * *

Have a nice summer I'll try updating a lot! R&R sorry so short give me ideas in the reviews if you want i might use them! but no new charecters! 


	7. lalalalala

Hey it's kind of hard to write story format so I'm gonna do script yayayayyayay… ok so here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket neither am I getting paid

* * *

Kohaku: you

Akito: no you

Kohaku: no you

Akito no you

Flamery: both of u shut up!

Akito: why did u have to marry him! He's a moron! And he'll end up killing you like he tried to do with hatsaharu

Kohaku: you bastard!

Kohaku throws a punch at Akito but he blocks it

Akito: get out of my face

Kohaku: gladly

He tries to leave but Flamery grabs him

Flamery: can't we please get along?

Kohaku & Akito: no

Flamery: could you pretend?

Kohaku & Akito: no

Flamery: would it kill u?

Kohaku & Akito: could

Flamery: look u agree 3 times now

Akito: please sis join me for diner

Flamery: of course

Akito: follow me

They follow him to the diner table

Tohru: excuse me Shigure?

Shigure: yes Tohru?

Tohru: why is it that Akito dies?

Shigure: because he has the core

Tohru: are Flamery and Kohaku gonna die?

Shigure: no

Tohru: why?

Shigure: the reason the chained dragon dies is because he went to earth when he wasn't supposed to so the 3 other leader gave him the curse of dieing before it was his time

Tohru: is there anyway the curse can be lifted?

Shigure: I don't know neither does he

Tohru: that's so sad

Kyo and Yuki walk in

To be continued

* * *

How did u like it? R&R give ideas read my other fanfics yay 


End file.
